Dark Paradise
by Sabaku No Kirie
Summary: La primera vez que la vio no puso cómo describirlo, una semana después estaba completamente enamorado, y ahora tendría que alejarla por todos los medios de su recuerdo.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, sin embargo la historia aquí planteada es de mi creación original.

Prologo.

– Todo se veía tan vacío, frío y solitario cuando que te fuiste -le comentó mirándolo desde el espejo.

– Eres más fuerte que esta basura, Mikasa. Apuesto a que no has limpiado en semanas esta pocilga -miraba su espalda, blanca y suave al tacto, resistiendo las ganas de tocarla mientras se cambiaba.

– ¿Cada que cruzas esa puerta te vuelves un extraño y yo soy la que está mal? Te vas cada mañana y no regresas hasta que estoy al borde del sueño.

Se levantó y fue directo al armario en busca de su ropa, con Rivaille en casa raramente llevaba algo que no fueran sus bragas, como en los viejos tiempos.

– Deja de fastidiar -hizo una pausa y continuó –. Hay cosas que no entiendes y es mejor que se quede todo así.

– ¿Te gusta cómo me veo?

– Mis camisas son sólo mías, Ackerman… -le arrebató la camisa – sabes que esto no nos llevará a ningún lado, no sé por qué sigues regresando. Esta ya no es tu casa, ve con tus amados Eren y Armin o a casa de alguno de tus amigos.

– Porque te amo -no quería llorar, no frente a él, lo esperó durante tanto tiempo que dejarlo ir no era una opción.

– Pero yo ya no, lárgate de mi departamento, olvídalo todo ¡olvídame a mí! -la tomó desprevenida de los brazos, agitándola con algo más que la fuerza necesaria.

– ¿Es lo que realmente quieres?

Se hizo el silencio, no hubo que responder, ya no la quería dañar más.


	2. Sombras del Pasado

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, sin embargo la historia aquí planteada es de mi creación original.

* * *

Capítulo 1. Sombras del pasado.

"_La palabra más soez y la carta más grosera son mejores, son más educadas que el silencio._"

-Friedrich Nietzsche

– _Hace un lindo día, Mikasa, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo_ -la enérgica voz de la chica al otro lado del teléfono, le parecía más estruendosa de lo usual, aunque fuera todo lo contrario – _¡deberíamos salir a comer! Yo invito, paso por ti en media hora._

– Sasha, no tienes que venir, ya he hecho de comer…

– _Con más razón, me gusta cuando cocinas._

– Sasha… necesito espacio, yo -suspiró con pesadumbre – realmente no quiero ver a nadie.

– _Mikasa, por favor _-su voz había cambiado, ya no era más que un susurro –. _Han pasado cuatro meses, quiero de regreso a mi mejor amiga, el día en que "él" se fue no fue el único en partir. Ya no te reconozco. Extraño a mi reservada, fuerte y testaruda amiga, yo… _-su voz se rompió en ese momento_ – he respetado todo aquello que me has dicho desde que nos conocimos en la secundaria, pero ya no puedo estar de brazos cruzados._

Escuchó como cortaba la llamada, Sasha realmente debía estar preocupada, desde el juicio todo fue un desastre.

* * *

El día después de que él decidiera huir cobardemente se presentaron en la casa unos policías, los había llamado el día anterior, ese día sólo fueron a presentar una orden, al irse él regresó.

– Iré a la cárcel -se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

– No lo harás, planeamos esto desde un primer momento -se asustó al verlo, y sin embargo corrió a abrazarlo –. Eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida.

Después de esa visita estuvo mes y medio en la corte, después de ello fue liberada y se encerró en el departamento, iba a la universidad, hablaba un poco con sus amigos, hacía las compras, todos pensarían que ya se estaba recuperando de todo ello, pero pocos realmente se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba, los primeros fueron Armin, Jean y Sasha, cada uno tomó su plan de acción. Armin decidió tomar cada oportunidad para poder ir a visitarla y llevar algún libro de ciencia ficción, pocos sabían de su afición secreta por ese tipo de lecturas; Jean la acompañaba a casa y en ocasiones, cuando estaba de buen humor, le permitía cocinar para ella, como en la secundaria; Sasha por su parte iba y venía diariamente con comida y películas de terror.

Pasados casi dos meses desde su salida de la corte Eren también se había dado cuenta, Mikasa salía cada tarde de su edificio y regresaba por la noche, un día intentó acompañarla y terminó recibiendo un golpe en la cara. Ese fue el único día que faltó a su cita con Levi.

* * *

– Ni se te ocurra beber con tu sucia boca del puto embace de nuevo -detuvo el avance del embace de jugo a su boca, estaba enfadado de nuevo – me costó meses quitarte esa estúpida manía del mocoso ese.

– Buenas noches a ti también.

– Deberías ir al médico, no estás mejorando en absoluto. Estás más pálida de lo usual.

– Deberías estar más tiempo en casa, eso me haría sentir mejor -susurró con una débil sonrisa –, ya nadie te está buscando.

– Eso no implica que quiera regresar aquí -se acercó a ella, tomando su mejilla con una mano – tengo que partir otra vez… la próxima vez será para siempre.

Sentía las lágrimas a punto de correr por su rostro.

* * *

– Desearía estar muerta.

– Eso es lo más decepcionante que te he escuchado decir -lo escuchó a sus espaldas –, si al menos tienes un poco de respeto por ti misma realmente habrías arreglado esta pocilga -vio su cara de disgusto ante el "tiradero" que tenía.

La verdad es que la casa estaba limpia, salvo la recientemente usada cocina, tas tantos años viviendo juntos le resultaba imposible tener desarreglado algo sin escuchar alguna queja o regaño de una vocecilla en su cabeza.

– Sasha viene casi a diario y tú no vienes de vuelta.

– Quizá sea porque espero que la próxima persona que entre por la puerta te pueda amar lo suficiente para sanar tus heridas, realmente espero te des cuenta del favor que te estoy hacien…

– ¡¿Favor?! ¿Realmente le llamas favor a esta desesperación y dolor? -sentía una vez más esa desagradable sensación de querer llorar – Sólo te necesito a ti, a nadie más que a ti, pero fuiste cobarde, ¡huiste de mi lado cuando las cosas se volvieron difíciles!

Sintió sus brazos protectores a su alrededor con su característica calidez

– Estoy contigo, me preocupo por ti, aunque no lo creas. Quizá ahora no lo entiendas, pero cuando llegue el momento entenderás que todo valió la pena.

– No creo que eso pase, por favor, no te vayas de mi lado. Dame un último amanecer juntos, te lo suplico -al mirarlo a los ojos había visto la duda y el temor en ellos, algo le preocupaba.

– Está bien -hubo un silencio, no quería escuchar lo siguiente, pero él había tomado sus manos poniéndolas en su espalda, como cada vez que quería ser escuchado –. Sé que tú también eres consciente de esto así que no te mentiré, esta es mi última noche.

Después de unos gritos y una pequeña lucha de parte de Mikasa, terminó rompiendo varias cosas del departamento, sólo se detuvo cuando tuvo entre sus manos la taza favorita de Rivaille, en ese momento el pelinegro volvió a hablar, de rodillas en el suelo lo escuchó atentamente, derramando incesantes lágrimas.

– Tú me encontraste esa noche, tirado en el piso, ¿recuerdas? Yo no te encontré a ti, tú me salvaste cuando más lo necesité hace casi 14 años, tu familia me acogió de tan buena manera que cuando de la nada llegaron una semana después con un pastel de cumpleaños para mi esa navidad lloré como un niño pequeño y tú -se arrodilló frente a ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos - tomaste con suavidad mi mano y sonreíste, en ese momento dejé de llorar y me dijiste al oído "te quiero mucho, Rivaille", en ese momento me di cuenta de que tan perturbado estaba al enamorarme de una niña de 6 años teniendo 17.

Tomó la manta del sofá, la cual seguramente esperaba doblada a alguna de sus visitas, la condujo a la terraza y la sentó en el sillón que tanto usaban para ver las puestas de sol.

– Esa noche se lo conté a tu padre, esa charla me hizo decidirme, ¿quieres saber qué fue lo que dijo? -no necesitaba formular esa pregunta, él sabía que el asentimiento era meramente protocolario – Me dijo "muchacho, si no lo hubiera sabido cuando llegaste a casa hace una semana no hubiera intercedido de forma tan vehemente por ti. De alguna forma el destino los unió para que no volvieran a separarse hasta el día de su muerte." Fue entonces que me contó la leyenda sobre el hilo rojo, esa que tanto te gustaba que te contara tu madre, ella también se dio cuenta poco después y me pidió lo mismo que tu padre al final de la charla. Protegerte a costa de todo y hacerte feliz fue mi prioridad desde ese día.

– Pero te fuiste un año después de la muerte de mis padres.

– Y realmente quise volver por ti miles de veces. Cada día, cada noche sólo había una cosa en mi mente, ser lo mejor que pudiera ser para así darte lo mejor, aunque me partiera el corazón que me rechazaras al volver y te aferraras al mocoso como tabla de salvación. Como tus padres querían obtuve la beca a la Universidad Sina, fue mi forma de demostrarles que realmente valió la pena aceptarme en su casa, les demostraría que no habían mejores manos que las mías para cuidarte y protegerte de todo peligro, que no volvería a llegar tarde como esa noche. Esta vez tendría el poder. Yo podría llegar a la grandeza, pero todo aquello sólo lo podría hacer estando sólo.

– Fueron cinco años realmente largos, no volviste ni en las vacaciones, por eso creí que me habías abandonado, que el dinero que me mandabas era un premio de consolación a mi olvido…

Tal vez todas sus palabras fueran un sueño durante una noche y un amanecer, quizá fue real, quizá por fin pueda sanar un poco las heridas que siguieron a su muerte, hablamos de todo aquello que callamos durante tantos años, nos desprendimos por fin de los grilletes del pasado.

Esa noche recordó en sus sueños aquella primera camisa blanca, esa con la que había amanecido tapada.

_Era su primera cita como tal, recordaba su vestido blanco con un suéter ligero, él con su pantalón café y su camisa blanca impoluta, el sabor del helado de fresas con crema y el suyo de chocolate oscuro, el paseo en el parque, las risas de los niños, la calidez del sol sobre su piel, las gotas de agua momentos después y ese beso húmedo bajo las gotas, la única vez que lo vio jugar en la lluvia y sonreírle ampliamente con su rostro manchado levemente de lodo y su camisa antes blanca mostraba una considerable cantidad de lodo que se iba retirando gracias al agua._

_Sin duda un trofeo de guerra._

– _Es sólo una camisa, Mikasa, no te emociones.- le había dicho esa noche, su primera noche juntos._

_De la mañana siguiente en adelante se volvería un hábito incurable portar por las mañanas la camisa que Rivaille había portado el día anterior._

– Yo… no quise matarte -dijo entre sueños.

* * *

Nadie creería que Mikasa hubiera disparado a Levi de forma premeditada, ni sus amigos, ni su abogado o los mismos policías que investigaron el caso y la interrogaran un par de veces, a excepción del abogado de la fiscalía, el cual no creía que esa mirada vacía y triste no ocultara la verdadera culpa de una muerte provocada. La audiencia había quedado conmovida totalmente, incluso el juez.

El proceso tomó mes y medio, al final del primer mes el fiscal se dio cuenta que no tenía caso continuar, habían eliminado todas sus pruebas y sólo quedaban las circunstanciales, no había motivo, no había algo que ganar con su muerte, ninguno de sus conocidos podía concebir al uno sin el otro, ninguno podría creer que la pelinegra deseara asesinar a su pareja.

Los primeros dos meses no los sintió fuera de lo normal, iba y venía, charlaban y todo le parecía un sueño constante, la corte no le parecía real, ni la universidad, ni la preocupación de sus amigos. Nada a excepción de él era real para ella.

Todo parecía volver a su sitio lentamente, sin siquiera notarlo se volvió un hábito llevar un par de flores a su tumba cada tarde, la única ocasión que se avecinaba la lluvia apareció Eren con un paraguas verde, lo recordaba bien, recordaba perfectamente ese paraguas… Erwin, Hanji y Rivaille portaban paraguas de ese color desde que se conocieron en la universidad, había abundante material en casa de Hanji, tanto que Mikasa sintió que en realidad nunca se habían separado del todo cuando esta le entregó en una caja mediana una gran cantidad de fotos de Rivaille a lo largo de esos cinco años. Ese día de lluvia faltó a su esperada cita, ese día fue en el que empezó a abrir los ojos.

El tiempo no corre hacia atrás y ella parecía suspendida en las penumbras del tiempo.

Esos sueños rotos no volverían a unirse, no podría formar la hermosa familia que habían soñado alguna vez, pues el pelinegro seguía con su temor de heredar aquello que tuviera en su sistema, aquello que había sido la causa real de su deceso aquel día.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por sufrir cada día, cada minuto para él se había vuelto una carga, los doctores nada podían hacer, eran pocos los casos reportados de tan extraña enfermedad. Su cuerpo se consumía por dentro y no podía hacer otra cosa que lamentarse en silencio, no sabían cómo es que su organismo había decidido atacar todo lo que podía. No soportaba esa mirada de lastima y frustración en el rostro de la joven mujer que antes de morir se hiciera su esposa.

Tanta era la frustración del joven sargento que un día simplemente colapsó de repente, Hanji estaba furiosa consigo misma, Erwin hacía todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudar en su investigación a la científica loca que tenía por pareja, pero ya no había nada que lo pudiera ayudar.

* * *

Cuando Jean llegó al departamento llamó a la puerta y sacó la llave que Mikasa mantenía bajo la pesada maceta en la entrada, la noche anterior Sasha le había llamado en medio de una reunión familiar preocupada, esa noche salió prácticamente corriendo y condujo toda la noche maldiciendo a Rivaille por haber sido tan cruel, de no ser por su muerte la chica más fuerte y hermosa que había conocido en su vida ahora no estaría como una muñeca rota programada en automático para charlar y sonreír, con sus hermosos ojos grises tan vacíos como el día que la conoció en la escuela, poco después de la muerte de sus padres.

Recordaba ese día desde hace ya casi catorce largos años en los cuales procuró ser su amigo y compañero de aventuras, un confidente y escudero.

_Detestaba ir tan temprano a la escuela, por lo regular ya había leído y comprendido la mayor parte de los temas que se abordarían en el semestre, no por nada su padre lo mandaba a uno de los más prestigiados colegios de la región, en el cual se anteponía el estudio, los deportes y las artes. Ese día en particular le parecía distinto, tenía un buen presentimiento._

_Ese día vio llegar un esplendoroso coche negro, del auto bajó un hombre no muy alto, pero si imponente vestido con un pantalones negros, suéter gris y una bufanda roja, al momento fue a abrir la puerta del copiloto, de la cual descendió una pequeña niña asiática de aproximadamente ocho años, extrañamente iba vestida de civil, nunca la había visto antes, esta se aferraba fuertemente de la mano del otro pelinegro que supuso era su hermano mayor._

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con vidrios rotos, libros desordenados, la mesa levemente girada, las almohadas del sofá esparcidas por la sala y una taza de café derramada. Jean por instinto fue a la terraza, nunca supo cómo o porqué pensó que la joven Ackerman se encontraría en ese sitio en específico.

– _Soy Mikasa Ackerman -realmente salía de los parámetros de lo común, su voz sonaba fría aunque se aferraba a la bufanda roja que segundos atrás portaba el pelinegro, sus ojos parecían totalmente opuestos a los brillantes de hace unos momentos_.

Cuando traspasó el umbral de la terraza encontró la encontró sentada con lágrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa.

_Ese día al salir la acompañó al coche, ahí estaba el mismo chico, ahora recargado fumando en la puerta esperando su llegada, cuando llegaron al auto "Rivaille" como lo había nombrado ella abrió la puerta del auto y la pequeña subió, fue entonces cuando Rivaille habló por primera vez con él._

– _No sé quién seas, mocoso de mierda, pero te advierto que si le pasa algo a Mikasa en mi ausencia serás al primero al que le patee el culo, ¿entendiste?_

_Jean no supo reaccionar, sin embargo siguió el consejo de su padre "nunca agaches la cabeza, sostén la mirada y afronta los retos en tu camino siempre"._

– _No se preocupe, señor, yo protegeré a Mika en su ausencia siempre -de forma inexplicable tuvo la confianza de sonreírle a pesar del temor que esa mirada infundía._

– _Algún día te pediré el favor de que cuides a "Mika", cuando llegue ese día quiero que pongas tu vida en ello -el adulto se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y extendió su meñique – quiero que prometas que nunca la abandonarás._

Desde ese día Jean mantuvo a "el hombre más temible que había tenido el placer de conocer" -como él había dicho el día de su entierro – al tanto de la vida de Mikasa hasta el día de su regreso, para el castaño Rivaille fue el único que merecía estar con Mikasa, nadie, ni siquiera él tenía el derecho de estar con ella para compartir una larga vida juntos.

– Él se ha ido para siempre, ¿verdad, Jean? -asintió mecánicamente con la cabeza – esta noche… creí haberla pasado con él.

– Tal vez realmente lo hiciste Mikasa -la miró a los ojos y afirmó –. Tú podías verlo, de alguna forma también tenía la sensación de estar en su presencia cada vez que te venía a dejar o te cocinaba. Rivaille siempre estará aquí para cuidarte.

– Jean… ¿tú me amas? ¿Me amas lo suficiente para curar mis heridas? -Kirschstein sonrió cansado, de haber sido otras las circunstancias probablemente sería feliz, esa mañana no estaba seguro de estarlo, Mikasa debería haber formado una familia con el malhumorado pelinegro, no con él.

– Sólo tengo ojos para ti.

* * *

Nadie creería que Mikasa hubiera disparado a Levi de forma premeditada, ni sus amigos, ni su abogado o los mismos policías que investigaron el caso y la interrogaron un par de veces, a excepción del abogado de la fiscalía, el cual no creía que esa mirada vacía y triste no ocultara la verdadera culpa de una muerte provocada.

– Los accidentes pasan, y sin embargo a usted le pasó uno muy peculiar, ¿no es así, señorita Ackerman?

– Levi era aficionado a la cacería, yo no había tocado un arma de ese tipo en mi vida.

– Pero si es aficionada a las artes marciales y domina muchas armas, por lo que veo tiene un peculiar historial conflictivo desde su infancia.

– Su señoría, a lo que se refiere el fiscal es a un altercado en defensa propia a los ocho años, no puede ser tomado como… -dijo su abogado.

– Yo… esa noche apuñalé a un hombre que había entrado a la casa a secuestrar a mi madre y a mí para su negocio de trata de blancas, mis padres insistieron en que entrenara artes marciales desde los 4 años, por lo cual mi sensei fue prácticamente a diario durante cuatro años, en los cuales me instruyó en el dominio de mi cuerpo y las armas, como comprenderá, ver como unos hombres entraban a casa de mis padres y los asesinaban causó un shock en mí. Ver como mis padres lucharon por protegerme hasta el último aliento y como esos… -hizo una pausa conteniendo la rabia de sus recuerdos - cerdos se reían y pateaban sus cuerpos por diversión me causó tal rabia que lo único que pude hacer fue tomar mi bokken y apalear a dos de ellos, sin embargo el tercero logró desarmarme y trató de violarme en la cocina, por lo que cuando vi la oportunidad lo apuñalé con un cuchillo.

La sala había quedado en silencio, muchos de sus amigos nunca habían preguntado sobre la muerte de sus padres por respeto, ninguno imaginaba el terrible lado oscuro en la infancia de Mikasa, la mayor parte de ellos la conocía desde la primaria o secundaria, meses posteriores a dichas muertes.

– Fue ahí donde Levi me salvó una vez más, llegó esa noche a casa, al ver la puerta abierta y sólo un par de luces encendidas comprendió la situación, se volvió tan sobreprotector desde ese día que no pude hacer nada más que seguirlo donde sea que fuera y me permitiera ir.

La audiencia quedó conmovida totalmente, incluso el juez.

En ese momento se dio cuenta el fiscal que no tenía caso continuar, habían eliminado todas sus pruebas y sólo quedaban las circunstanciales, no había motivo, no había algo que ganar con su muerte, ninguno de sus conocidos podía concebir al uno sin el otro, ninguno podría creer que la pelinegra deseara asesinar a su pareja.

– Yo conocí a Mikasa poco después de la muerte de sus padres, mi padre los recibió con los brazos abiertos, esa noche y las siguientes durante una semana ella lloraba y gritaba en sus sueños, sólo podía dormir tranquila al estar con nuestro sempai, su relación siempre fue buena hasta que tuvo que ir a la universidad, un año después -declaró Eren.

– Nunca vi a alguien que hiciera más feliz a Mika que Rivaille, hay cosas que en la vida se dan de forma tan misteriosas que sólo se le puede llamar destino, la primera vez que los vi juntos, alrededor de 14 años atrás, noté que Rivaille ya sentía algo más que un cariño fraternal, algo en su forma de ser con ella me hizo saber que los celos y la sobreprotección eran parte de una dinámica amorosa entre ambos, aunque en esos años los tres lo llamábamos con otras etiquetas distintas a las de la sociedad. En lo personal nadie ha estado a la altura de Mika mas que el sargento y viceversa, opuestos complementarios. Todo carecía de lógica fuera de su burbuja -declaró el más joven de los Kirschstein.

– Conocí a Rivaille hace aproximadamente 14 años, al principio creí que era un rarito más en la alguna de las carreras con las que compartíamos las optativas, sin embargo cuando Erwin llegó diciendo que él era el chico prodigio que con sólo un año de su vida había aprendido todo lo que normalmente se toma alrededor de 6 años me empecé a interesar en él, era poco común encontrar un prodigio en una escuela de niños ricos y mimados, era gracioso, cuando hablaba de Mikasa yo siempre pensé que era una mujer y no una niña. Al contarme su historia me contaba la de ella, como esa niña era la belleza e inteligencia encarnada en cuerpo de mujer, alguien que si lo decidía así podría haber ido con él a la universidad, pero eso habría significado un obstáculo, no quería que la dañaran, era su propia princesa a la que tendría que proteger de los lobos, ladrones, magos y dragones. Para Rivaille no había algo más sagrado que Mikasa, pasados cuatro años en la carrera y uno de expedición por el mundo mi mejor amigo ya era un hombre que estaba listo para ir y reclamar lo que era suyo, había construido una especie de red de favores. Erwin y yo eramos consientes que con unas monedas y su ingenio podía crear lo que él deseara -soltó una risilla –. La sonrisa más radiante que he visto en su rostro siempre ha sido para Mika-chan, cuando se vieron por primera vez después de tanto sus miradas estaban llenas de luz, como si sólo ellos hubieran existido en el mundo durante unos momentos. En resumen, de no haberse amado con tanto fervor esta realidad estaría rota y vacía.

– Rivaille y Mikasa, Mikasa y Rivaille. No concibo a nadie que se complemente mejor que ese par, ni cuando peleaban podían estar separados más de un par de días sin terminar aceptando sus errores, algo increíblemente inusual en ambos. Ambos siempre han tenido algo distinto a las demás personas, es como si el todo se resumiera a ellos dos y el resto del mundo, con sólo conectar miradas pasaran a hablar en un lenguaje que nadie en el mundo ha escuchado antes, como si de una mirada a otra pequeños seres fueran los que transmitieran a sus oídos el significado de cada palabra no dicha en voz alta -el rubio comandante recordaba con ojos de poeta la relación de su mejor amigo y la chica que lo hacía tan feliz –. En lo personal no le vería sentido a asesinar a la persona con la que compartes hasta las camisas por las mañanas sin un motivo superior a ti mismo, al ser reclutados hace 10 años para la legión juramos darlo todo por la humanidad, la legión te obliga a ver al mundo con los ojos de la cruda realidad y Rivaille parecía exento de todo ello teniendo a Mikasa a su lado para apoyarlo.

* * *

Sanar las heridas nunca le fue tan caótico, se sintió morir dos días después de que Jean la llevara a rastras al hospital para que le hicieran los chequeos pertinentes.

– Es imposible -había afirmado frente a la doctora – he tenido mi periodo hace un mes, no he tenido relaciones desde hace cuatro meses.

– En ocasiones durante el embarazo se presenta un leve sangrado, por ello deberías tener más cuidado con tu alimentación y forma de vida -explicó – ¿bebes o fumas?

– No, en absoluto.

– En ese caso no hay más que cuidar la alimentación, recuéstate en la camilla mientras preparo todo -la voz de la doctora se fue haciendo más débil a sus oídos.

Cuando regresó puso gel sobre su vientre. No sabía qué hacer. Al aparecer las primeras imágenes en la pantalla comenzó a llorar, en su mente sólo había una cosa, una persona a la cual llamaba a gritos con desesperación, una persona a la cual no volvería a ver, besar o abrazar, la doctora le señalaba la forma de su bebé, le explicaba cosas que ya no escuchaba.

– Rivaille -salió débilmente de su boca.

Sintió la conocida calidez sobre su mano, sosteniéndola y llenándola de seguridad, al voltear a ver su rostro por un momento llegó a pensar que era él.

Jean sostenía firme y con delicadeza su mano, no quería quebrar a su pequeña muñeca de porcelana.

Ella seguía siendo una niña, al principio no lo comprendía y ahora comprendía a la misma muerte y su regreso a la vida.

* * *

– ¡Papi Jean, papi Jean! -el mayor se giró a ver al pequeño de 3 años – Mira lo que mi mamá encontró en el ático. Un día seré de la legión de exploración y viajaré por el mundo como mis papás -le mostró entre sus manos un álbum, en el estaban fotos y recortes sobre las expediciones de Rivaille, Hanji y Erwin.

El pequeño frente a él era una copia casi exacta de Rivaille, salvo sus ojos, los cuales eran idénticos a los de Mikasa.

– Papi, ¿por qué tienes lágrimas en los ojos? Mamá también se puso a llorar cuando lo encontró.

No podía evitarlo, sentía como si el viviera de una felicidad robada, ¿quién era él para vivir el sueño de otra persona?

– Remi, el que ves aquí fue el hombre más fuerte que haya conocido en mi vida, gracias a él soy quien soy ahora.

– ¿Me cuentas una de tus historias?

– Te contaré una historia, la historia de la pequeña y el soldado -le sonrió a Mikasa mientras comenzaba el relato –. Él era el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad y ella se convertiría en la soldado que valía por 100 hombres.

– ¿De verdad? ¡Entonces quiero ser como él!

– Ya lo eres, bebé -le dijo su madre con voz cortada –. Tú eres su legado en este mundo…

– Papá fue increíble, ¿verdad mami?

Y Mikasa por primera vez lo supo, el pequeño Remi tenía la misma habilidad de leerla que su verdadero padre, la misma intuición y una mezcla de miradas determinadas.

– Por cierto Jean -el aura amenazante poco usual en la asiática se hizo presente–, la próxima vez que vea a mi bebé tomar del embace dormirás en el sofá.


End file.
